


Finding love is hard? Try searching that from the ocean

by meinstorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Merman Bokuto, Merman Kuroo, Merman Lev, Merman Nishinoya, Merman Oikawa, Merman Sugawara, Merman Yamaguchi, ahhh, alternative universe, caaan't tag, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, just them meeting as mermen, merman au, merman hinata, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Merman!AU. Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev, Hinata Shouyou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu, OIkawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi and Yamaguchi Tadashi are mermen who meet their 'soulmates'.





	1. Let the excitement begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I think they would have met if they were mermans and humans, if they were from different worlds

A merman named Oikawa Tooru was swimming with extreme speed. He was hurrying to see his friends,  _ if you could call them those _ . His beautiful turquoise tail shone despite the little amount of sunbeams that hit it because of the abyss of the ocean. 

 

He finally reached the place his  _ friends _ usually spent their time at. A small gathering of seven rocks, just enough for everyone to have their own rock to sit on. And seemed like everyone else were sitting on their own spots already, chatting up, without Oikawa’s presence.  _ How could they? _

 

The first one to turn their head was Hinata Shouyou who greeted Oikawa with his usual cheery smile. 

 

“Tooru! Where have you been?” the ginger asked, tilting his head slightly to right. His tiger orange tail moved from side to side like a dog’s tail.

 

After his loud question everyone tilted their heads at Oikawa with questioning looks. The turquoise merman looked really excited which drew a suspicious look from few other mermen sitting around this circle. 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was the first one to approach Oikawa. He moved easily with his long scarlet red tail. Bokuto Koutarou soon followed after him. He looked very curious and eager to hear what Oikawa was so excited about. This was obvious because he fidgeted, causing his golden tail be all over the place.

 

There was another eager person. Haiba Lev, the one with the most longest tail of everyone, swam so close to Oikawa, that the turquoise merman regretted his decision of coming here, which was rare, he loved being around these mermen.

 

Oikawa swam past the merman with the light green tail, ignoring his questions that never seemed to stop. He swam up to the most calmest one of the group, Sugawara Koushi whose silver tail was calmly resting against the rock he was sitting on. Next to him was sitting another calm merman, Yamaguchi Tadashi with his clear white tail. 

 

As Oikawa sat down to his own rock to start telling his news, someone tackled right at him. He fell off of his ock and turned around to meet with two brown eyes that belonged to the merman with a black tail, Nishinoya Yuu. This merman grinned at Oikawa but he wasn’t that pleased. 

 

“Anyway!” Oikawa started, huffing while glaring at Noya “I heard there will be people around this area soon!”

 

Oikawa flinged his hands around, causing the water to go with the movement. Everyone raised their eyebrows. 

 

“Humans?! Here?!” gasped out Noya and Hinata in sync. 

 

Oikawa nodded confidently as the two short merman’s eyes lighted up with excitement.

 

“I heard some random fishermen talking about it as they walked by. They went on and on about how rare it is that there would be people visiting this area” Oikawa explained, causing the short duo to get even more excited. 

 

Sugawara looked up at the two and pat their shoulders before swimming closer to Oikawa. 

 

“But won’t this be dangerous?” the silver merman asked as worry filled his eyes. Yamaguchi silently agreed with Sugawara. 

 

“No worries, Koushi! I, the awesomely purrfect Tetsurou shall protect us with Koutarou!” Kuroo suddenly announced just to get ignored by everyone else than Hinata and Bokuto. 

 

“Don’t worry Koushi. You should think of this as an opportunity to get to know how humans act” Oikawa stated reassuringly which only made Sugawara’s eyebrows twitch. 

 

“Tooru, you aren’t planning on interacting with these humans, are you?” the silver merman asked with his mom-like-tone.

 

Oikawa brushed it off with a wave of his hand and a quiet ‘pffft’. Even the dense Bokuto and Hinata could tell he wasn’t serious. Not that they didn’t want to talk to humans too. They really wanted to know more about humans. Everyone from the group wanted that, but they knew it was dangerous. 

 

“Well, we should just wait and see what happens” Kuroo said, breaking the silence that had taken over. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

After few days a bus arrived nearby the shore. Seven students stepped out of the bus. The driver waved them goodbye before driving off. 

 

“And tell me again why, oh why, do we have to spend a week on this stupid old beach that no one uses?” the tall blonde, named Tsukishima Kei, asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

 

Sawamura Daichi turned around to look at the blonde, clearing his throat.

 

“Because certain someone had to annoy the other students enough for them to start a fight because of it”

 

“It’s not my fault they can’t take the truth” Tsukishima replied with a sarcastic tone.

 

Kozume Kenma hadn’t lifted his head from his 3ds’ screen until now. He looked at Tsukishima for few second before returning to look at the 3ds screen. The blonde was about to say something at the shorter blonde but he was silenced with Sawamura’s hand. Kageyama Tobio snickered but he soon stopped after realizing Sawamura’s ice cold smile.

 

Akaashi Keiji stayed close to Kozume incase he started feeling uncomfortable from so many people being around him after such a long trip in a public bus. Yaku Morisuke was also staying close to his friend, watching over him. 

 

Azumane Asahi was glancing around awkwardly. He was half the reason they had gotten this punishement. Because he looked so punk like people thought he was always picking a fight, which why helping Tsukishima had been a bad idea. Maybe they had survived with just detention if he hadn’t done anything.

 

As everyone else just stayed put, Iwaizumi Hajime had already proceeded towards the cottage close to the beach, if it could really be called a beach. Sawamura soon followed after him and so did everyone else. 

 

Tsukishima whined about few things as they got inside of the cottage but it wasn’t half bad, keeping in mind that it was old and unused. 

 

“Remember, that the closest shop is three kilometers (9842.52 ft) away from here. So if you need anything then you walk there. We have enough food for there two weeks so there shouldn’t be any need to go over there” Sawamura started explaining and then let Iwaizumi take over.

 

“We have electricity here but no wifi, so no need for internet here. Everyone has their own room and a bathroom upstairs because this cottage used to be a hotel back in the day. Everyone uses the same kitchen and if you want to watch TV, work it out with others” Iwaizumi explained before moving to the stairs.

 

Everyone headed upstairs to unpack their stuff. Kozume took the corner room, next to him was Akaashi’s room. From that the order went Yaku, Tsukishima, Azumane, Kageyama, Sawamura, Iwaizumi. 

 

Everyone of them stopped to look at the ocean which could see from every room’s window. The ocean was sparkly and looked so clean that it was hard to believe that people didn’t use this beach that much. Of course the beach itself didn’t look that good but the ocean seemed to make up for it all. 

 

Kozume put down his 3ds to unpack and he happened to look out of the window. He saw something red moving under the surface close to the coast. His eyes widened and he leaned closer to the window but he no longer saw anything. There wasn’t anything red anymore once he looked more carefully so he brushed it off as something he had just imagined.

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

Kuroo swam close to the coast as he was around to see what kind of people had settled into the cottage. The other mermen were waiting for his return a bit deeper in the waters. 

 

“Why did we put Tetsurou to do it, he has maybe one of the most noticeable tails of the all of us…” Suga asked and Yamaguchi nodded few times while staying next to the silver merman. Oikawa and Bokuto avoided his gaze as that had been their plan.

 

Noya noticed Kuroo to be close by and his eyes filled with excitement. Same happened with Hinata and they both eagerly waited Kuroo to tell what he had seen.

 

“There’s seven of them. They are all teenage boys, looks like if we were humans we would be around the same age as them. I didn’t really see them well enough to say about their looks but we just gotta get closer”

 

Kuroo got caught off by Suga punching his chest. 

 

“You all shouldn’t say things like that! What if they see us and call some weird scientist here” Suga muttered angrily as he waved his hand that he had hit Kuroo with.

  
Oikawa, Bokuto, Hinata, Noya, Haiba and Kuroo saluted as if promising that they wouldn’t do anything reckless even though Suga knew they would somehow got them in trouble. But he decided to let it be until something serious happened.


	2. The perfect- and the old married couple tropes, start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi meet in this chapter and so do Iwa-chan and Oikawa.   
> I'll be doing the rest of the meetings in pairs in next chapters

Sawamura was walking by the ocean on the first morning of their stay at the cottage. The sun was still just rising and the cool breeze was still brushing his hair.

 

Suddenly he heard singing, there were no lyrics to this song, it was someone singing just the melody. He didn’t think anyone was up yet expect Iwaizumi and he didn’t really care about singing so who was it. He ran towards the voice.

 

After running for a while as the singing got louder informing Sawamura that he was getting closer. He finally arrived to a small deep puddle that was connected to the ocean. In that puddle was sitting a person who was the one singing. Sawamura felt his heart stop. 

 

The person sitting in the puddle turned around to look at the black haired boy. This person looked so shocked to see someone expect him there. They both were frozen in place.

 

Sugawara wanted to scream but he couldn’t get any voice out of his mouth. His lips quivered as he realized he was the first one of them to get caught, or so he thought at least. He really was such a bad example but he thought no human would be awake this early. 

 

“Um, I’m sorry, but, uh, who are you?” Sawamura asked awkwardly. He then noticed that the boy in the puddle didn’t have a shirt on. “Aren’t you cold?” 

 

His question got Suga by a surprise.  _ What could he really answer to that?  _ He looked up at the human. It would be too late for him to deny the fact what he was. 

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s polite to introduce yourself after asking for someone’s name” the silver merman said and looked straight into the eyes of Sawamura. The boy looked shocked hearing this and he seemed to hesitate a bit. 

 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you, Sugawara” he said while avoiding the merman’s gaze. “I’ve never seen you around”

 

Sawamura glanced at Suga and at that exact moment the silver tail moved so it came out of the water that had been hiding it so well until now. Suga wanted to scream once again. 

 

“D-don’t freak out!” the merman yelped out as he started trying to hide his tail again. 

 

Sawamura stepped closer and peered at the tail that seemed to go out of control because of Suga’s nervousness. The human looked at the merman for a while before he started chuckling. 

 

“You aren’t a human, are you? It looks so shiny even with this little sunlight” the boy said as he reached his hand to touch the tail. He was stopped by Suga slapping his hand. 

 

“Please don’t touch it” he mumbled as he pulled the tail against his chest wrapping his arms around it. 

 

Sawamura smiled and pulled back. 

 

“Alright. Can I ask you what you are?” 

 

Suga stayed quiet for a moment then he looked down, sighing deeply. 

 

“I’m a merman”

 

“Merman?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Wow, I never thought I would meet a merman”

 

“If I ask you to promise me not to tell anyone, will you promise me not to tell?”

 

“Of course. If that’s what you wish”

 

Suga lifted his gaze with shining eyes. He stared straight at the human and then let go of his tail, letting it move in whole lenght.

 

“Okay. Please don’t tell anyone” he said and smiled happily to himself. 

 

Sawamura fell silent from seeing that smile. He had never seen anything that had made his heart beat faster, up until now. That smile got him trapped and hypnotized. It took a hold of his heart and squeezed it almost painfully.

 

“Can you tell me about humans?” Suga suddenly asked with a curious look. “Also you can call me Koushi if you want to”

 

“I can tell you anything. And you can call me Daichi in that case”

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

Iwaizumi was sprinting around the area close to the ocean. He arrived to a small cave and his adventurous side came out. He got inside of the cave carefully because the entrance was low and small. He heard splashing noises inside of the cave which made him even more curious.

 

As he stepped inside of the cave, he found out that it was quite wide on the inside. It also was a cave that was somewhat underwater. In the pool of water was relaxing a brown haired boy who had his eyes closed. He was using the rocky ground to lean against something. He was laying his head on his arms and behind hi a turquoise tail sometimes peeked out of the water. 

 

Iwaizumi was taken aback by this and he fell totally silent.

 

“Enjoying what you are seeing?” the boy asked without opening his eyes even for a second.

 

There was a long silence before the merman finally opened his other eye to look at the human boy. 

 

“If you keep looking looking at me like that, I’ll get embarrased~” Oikawa mumbled opening his other eye too. He moved slightly, lifting himself up from the pool, revealing his turquoise tail for the boy to see.

 

“What… are you doing?!” Iwaizumi yelled annoyedly as Oikawa took a, in his own opinion, seductive pose. 

 

“Just giving you a show~ You were watching me so intently that I thought you needed some service” the merman replied with a wink. 

 

Iwaizumi marched over to him and pushed him back into the water with one powerful push. 

 

“Mean!” Oikawa yelled as he got back up from the water. He splashed at Iwaizumi as revenge and then quickly sank under the surface. 

 

“You little-!” the human boy yelled and reached his hand to grab the merman back over the surface. He managed to get a hold of his arm and he easily yanked the merman up from the water. 

 

“Did you miss seeing my face that much~?” Oikawa asked while giggling. 

 

Iwaizumi dropped him back into the water. 

 

“You are so mean!” Oikawa protested once again after he regained himself from the sudden drop. 

 

“Oye, who are you?” Iwaizumi cut him off suddenly and the merman had to blink few times to register what he had just been asked. 

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, the most prettiest merman ever!” the merman introduced then continued on “And if you are lucky, your next boyfriend~”

 

Iwaizumi dunked OIkawa’s head underwater from annoyance. He kept holding him underwater for a while just to prevent himself from hearing the merman’s voice.

 

Once he finally let go, Oikawa came back into the surface with a pouty face on. 

 

“I could have drowned!”

 

“With the way your body looks, I don’t even think that’s possible, Shittykawa”

 

“What did you just call me?!” 

 

“Anyway, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime” the human boy introduced himself and Oikawa smiled widely.

 

“So Iwa-chan!”

 

“Oye, don’t come up with weird nicknames!”

 

The merman giggled mischievously as he prepared to jump back with the power of his tail. 

 

“Let’s meet again Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled out before disappearing under the surface. 

  
Even though Iwaizumi hated to admit it, Oikawa had some looks that really did make him pretty but that only annoyed him more. Or that’s what he wanted to believe.


	3. Owls and Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi meet in this chapter as well as do Kuroo and Kenma  
> It took a bit of time with this because my motivation as been at 0 for two weeks

Akaashi had been awake for a while because he had planned on making the breakfast with Yaku’s help. But as Yaku hadn’t showed up yet he went outside. He knew Sawamura and Iwaizumi had left for a morning run before so, he too, decided to at least go see what kind of beach this place really was.

 

He stood outside glancing everywhere. It seemed like a normal beach despite it not looking that good. And he did have to admit that the sand hurt a bit to walk on since it felt like gravel. He walked around a bit despite the small pain and soon he noticed something golden in the shallow water close to the shore. He decided to look closer to see what it was.

 

Akaashi stepped closer when suddenly the thing just laying there moved. It started suddenly rolling toward the more deeper water. Without even really thinking, by instinct, Akaashi ran after this rolling golden thing. It didn’t go that deep and it soon stopped. 

 

“Woah! That was just an uncool escape attempt” the golden merman said then turned over to his other side to face the human boy who was now standing in the water so the surface was up to his ankles. 

 

“What… are… you?” Akaashi asked, feeling unsure if the creature in front of him was real or not. 

 

“I’m a merman! Name is Bokuto Koutarou! But, oh my owl, you are prettier than at first glance!” the merman blurted out words and Akaashi had a bit of a hard time to keep up. He felt so confused but at the same time he felt his cheeks get a bit hotter.

 

After a while of thinking back and forth, Akaashi decided to just believe it because what he was seeing wasn’t a lie or an illusion. He took a deep breath. He could feel the merman’s curious eyes on him.

 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. It’s very nice to meet you, Bokuto-san” he finally managed to say which seemed to make the merman even more excited. 

 

“Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi” Bokuto repeated the name over and over again and the grinned widely. “I like it!”

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at how silly the merman was being. He breathed deeply as he smiled, making his eyes look the kindest they could ever look. 

 

With that, Bokuto shut up, staying totally still. He just stared at the face of the human boy without a word. Then suddenly he seemed to remember something. 

 

“AH! Koushi will kill me for this!” 

 

“Who is Kou-”

 

“Can’t talk, gotta go!” 

 

With that, Bokuto started rolling with maximum speed towards the water that was deep enough for him to swim in. But before he went any deeper, he popped his head out of the water and smiled widely at Akaashi who was still standing in the same place. 

 

“Please tell me about humans next time we meet Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled and waved his hand over the surface like his life depended on it. And then, he was gone underwater and disappeared. 

 

Akaashi was left alone to stand in the water but somewhat a smile crept on his lips. He got out of the water and returned inside. For some reason the thought of meeting that tornado like person seemed exciting to him. 

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

Kozume had woken few moments ago and he had gotten dressed. He was about to take his 3ds from the nightstand that he had in his room but his eyes happened to wander outside. There he saw the same red thing, as before, moving under the surface close to the shore. This time he was sure that it couldn’t be just a his imagination. He ran out of his room not caring if this meant going outside, something was pulling him to go out.

 

He arrived at the shore and noticed the moving red thing immediately. Before he could sprint right into the water, something got out of the water.

 

“You shouldn’t just run into the ocean like that. It may get dangerous” Kuroo said as he lifted his hands up. He sat on the shallow water right in front of Kozume which caused his tail to be in plain sight. 

 

“What are you…?” Kozume asked suspiciously. To his own surprise he didn’t feel afraid or awkward even though he was talking to a totally unknown person.

 

“A merman. You may have heard of us from legends” Kuroo replied, finally looking up at the person he was sitting in front of. Once his eyes laid on this smaller frame, he felt every piece of flirtiness leave his body. It was like a cat took his tongue.

 

“A merman? That’s so weird” the human boy stated and peered at the red tail to make sure it wasn’t a fake one. He moved his hand without giving it a second thought. He was about to touch the red tail but it moved away and splashed Kozume in the process. 

 

“What was that for?” the blonde asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Kuroo fell silent for a long a while and he just stared at Kozume. 

 

“Sorry. Uh, it’s just that our tails are sensitive. It’s quite a  _ paw _ ful, really”

 

Kozume stared at Kuroo with an expression that obviously showed that he was already done with cat puns even though he had heard only one. 

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou” the merman tried to make the situation better by introducing himself. He showed one of his well known smirks at Kozume, who didn’t seem that affected by it. 

 

“I’m Kozume Kenma” the human boy said while keeping that same somewhat uninterested expression. Kuroo tilted his head but kept his grin.

 

“Nice to meet ya Kenma!” he said, making his grin ever wider.

 

Kozume usually felt awkward when people called him by his first name right after getting to know them but for some reason he had nothing against this person calling him Kenma.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Kuroo” the blonde said and moved his gaze from Kuroo’s eyes, he just then had noticed that he had been looking at them this whole time, to his messy hair.  _ That has to be against the laws of science.  _

 

Kuroo suddenly tilted his head back to look at the ocean. 

 

“Do you need to return?” Kozume asked quietly but Kuroo cathed his voice despite it was just a mumble.

 

“Yeah, I may get killed if I go back” the merman joked then turned back to face Kozume with his usual grin. “But if I don’t die, next time we meet, tell me about you humans and those weird things you use to communicate”

 

“You mean phones?”

 

“No, the thing you were using last night”

 

“3ds. Did you watch me?”

 

“Mayyybe”

 

“Such a stalker”

 

“I’m just observing humans to learn from them”

  
As this conversation happened Kuroo slowly moved to the deeper water before he sunk under the surface. Without another word he was out of Kozume’s sight. The boy couldn’t help but think back to this weird encounter and chuckle.


	4. Opposite crows and arguing crows

Azumane was sitting on a rock close to the water. He watched down at the small waves that hit the rock. He enjoyed times like this.  _ Maybe it wasn’t that bad that they got sent there.  _

 

As he sat there in total silence and peace, just watching the water, something jumped out of the water a bit further to the ocean. Azumane saw this thing only for a second so he couldn’t catch what it was but it had looked like some kind of giant fish. Maybe there were giant, dangerous fish in this area. That’s why no one used it.

 

Azumane was about to leave the rock as he got worried that monsters existed in the ocean. Then something stopped him on his tracks. It was a voice that came from the ocean by the rock. The water was quite deep there for some reason. The boy glanced carefully at the ocean by the rock and saw a person smiling at him. 

 

“Hey! Nice meeting you” the merman said as his smile widened from being noticed. 

 

“He-hello…” Azumane replied though he had no idea how this person was in the water and where he had come from. 

 

“You seem scared. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to hurt you as long as you won’t either” the merman reassured. 

 

Azumane nodded and gulped. His eyes drifted to the black tail that sometimes peeked out of the water. He looked back at that smiling face. 

 

“Is that tale your?” the human boy asked, feeling unsure. 

 

“Yup! Isn’t it cool?” Noya said while looking quite proud of this black tale of his. 

 

“Y-yeah…” Azumane muttered his answer.

 

“By the way, I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” the merman suddenly exclaimed and seemed to jump up a bit from the water. 

 

Azumane got surprised because of this sudden jump but he stayed put.

 

“I’m Azumane Asahi” 

 

Azumane decided to introduce himself too. He looked at Noya as he seemed to save the name somewhere into his memory. 

 

“You can call me Noya, Asahi!” the merman then informed, his smile returning to his face.

 

Azumane nodded slowly, trying not to seem rude. Even though Noya’s friendliness took him by surprise, he just smiled back. This made the merman’s eyes sparkle for some reason. But before Azumane could ask about it, Noya had already disappeared under the dark water. 

 

For a while Azumane thought that the merman had really left because he was boring to talk to. But then suddenly Noya jumped out of the water few meters away from the rock. It was like the small build merman flew as he spun in the air, yelling  _ rolling thunder _ as loud as he could. This sight, despite its silliness, seemed dazzling to Azumane. 

 

The black tail shone in the just risen sun and the water drops made it seem so magical. That was when it hit him, the thing he had thought to be a monster was something as beautiful as this. 

 

He was too dazzled to even say anything when Noya came back to him to ask his opinion on his amazing trick. 

 

When Azumane finally came back to reality, he clapped and smiled while looking at the merman.

 

“You were dazzling!” Azumane said with a wide smile, making Noya feel proud of himself. 

 

He thanked the human boy with bowing his head before he sunk back into the water. Before he disappeared totally he promised Azumane that they would meet again soon enough. 

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

Kageyama yawned as he was wandering around the area. Despite his sleepiness, he managed to stay close to the coast in case he got lost. He wasn’t that much of a morning person but he wanted to go for a walk because everyone else seemed to have disappeared from the house. Not that he was that interested in talking to some of them. They were all right, expect Tsukishima, but Kageyama wasn’t that good with interactions with people. But he did know he wasn’t the only one in the group who was bad at that.

 

The tall ravenette stopped as he heard giggling and splashing somewhere closer to the water. He happened to be around a place that had a lot of rocks in the water close to the coast so he didn’t see who was splashing. But he was certain he had heard something. He walked over to the rocks and soon he saw a person.

 

There was a boy sitting on one of the rocks. His hair was orange and he was smiling widely to himself as he splashed the water with an orange tail.  _ Wait, tail?! _

 

Kageyama moved closer but he couldn’t step into the water because his shoes would get wet. And they were the only shoes he had brought along. Somehow the boy with the tail heard his approach because he tilted his head back. 

 

“Yes?” the merman said from instinct but once he noticed the person before him was a human. He screamed so loudly that Kageyama had to cover his own ears. 

 

“Can you shut the hell up!?” Kageyama yelled which seemed to shock the small merman to tears. The ravenette started to regret yelling but Hinata shook off the tears. 

 

“D-do you wanna fight?” the merman asked while praising himself. 

 

Silence fell between the two and Kageyama’s gaze found its place on the orange tail that was still splashing the water. 

 

“So, what are you? A fish?” the taller male asked pointing at the tail and like magic, Hinata realized something and fell down from the rock. 

 

“I wasn’t supposed to let humans see me! Though I was curious but humans are dangerous!”

 

“Hey..?” 

 

Hinata got up from the water to sit, before turning back to Kageyama. Then the small merman started to crawl towards the deeper waters like his life dependent on it. 

 

Kageyama forgot all about his shoes as he ran after the merman, grabbing a hold of his tail. 

 

Hinata squeaked, falling down in the shallow water. His face was a bit redder than before and suddenly the ravenette felt like he had just done something unforgivable.

 

“Oye… Oye! Are you okay, dumbass?” 

 

“I’m not dumbass! My name is Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata replied angrily then covered his mouth immediately. He had just told his name to one of those  _ dangerous  _ humans. 

 

“Okay dumbass Hinata. I’m Kageyama Tobio”

 

Hinata blinked once then twice. The human he was looking at looked flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the gaze from the merman. 

 

“You aren’t gonna call some scientist to run tests on me?”

 

“Why would I do that?”   
  


“I’m not human”

 

“Does that really matter that much, you are still a dumbass”

 

The small merman was confused. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or offended.

 

“Can you… tell me what it’s like to have legs?” Hinata whispered his question shyly and Kageyama had to ask him to repeat.

 

“Yeah, if you’ll tell me how having a tail feels”

  
Hinata’s eyes lighted up and he smiled widely, nodding excitedly. For a moment, Kageyama felt as if he had just been shot by an arrow, his heart skipped a beat at Hinata’s smile but the ravenette was too dense to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change it that it's just the mentioned ships meeting as 'How they would have met if one of the two was a merman'. I will be doing this most likely because I took a little big of a step trying to put all my favorite ships as main ships when the ships don't really interact with each other (which would mean many chapters just the characters talking to each other)   
> I'm sorry about this but I'll make it up since I've been starting these projects with most of these ships, thank you.


	5. Salty cinnamon roll ship and short meets tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams meeting, Yams being the merman and Yaku and Lev meeting Lev being the merman with a super long tale which makes him even taller than in canon, poor little Yaku

Tsukishima somehow had ended up going outside for a walk while he listened to music from his headphones. He hadn’t felt like staying inside because there wasn’t that much to do there. Well, not like there were more things to do outside. 

 

He was about to stop his walk then and there but then he heard someone screaming. Usually he’d show no interest in such things but it came from so close that he decided to at least check it out.

 

After following the sound for few steps his eyes met something unnatural. There was a boy who had a tail and he was being harassed by five small crabs. Tsukishima moved closer which caused his shoes to wet in the shallow water. He kicked the crabs away easily and then turned to look at the boy with a white tail. 

 

The boy raised his head from the ground and his eyes locked with the human. His tail moved against the sand under the water awkwardly. He didn’t know if he should be scared or not. 

 

“T-thank you!” Yamaguchi finally managed to say but he accidentally splashed water at the human boy because his tail decided to move on its own. 

 

Yamaguchi saw how Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitched as he looked down at his clothes that now had a bit stain of water on them. The merman froze in plaze.

 

“I-”

 

“What are you and who are you?” Tsukishima asked as he turned to look at Yamaguchi. His face was neutral despite the annoyance he had felt just a second ago.

 

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, a merman” the merman said unsurely as he still felt a bit intimidated by this tall blonde. “And y-you are?”

 

“Tsukishima Kei” the blonde boy replied without changing his bored expression. 

 

“Tsuki like the moon, but Tsukki sounds cuter” Yamaguchi muttered to himself then beamed a bright but shy smile at the blonde. 

 

At that moment the bored expression on Tsukishima’s face changed for few seconds. For half a second his cheeks even turned slightly pink. He wasn’t sure why, and he had no time to think about as it was over so soon.

 

Yamaguchi didn’t seem to notice this and while Tsukishima was distracted with his own feelings, the merman noticed that he was simply stuck. He tried to move, but not too much so he wouldn’t splash the blonde, but with no avail.

 

Tsukishima seemed to finally wake into reality as he noticed the merman struggling. He moved closer while trying to dodge the tail of the merman which was moving slightly. The blonde picked up the merman with a bit of struggling because the tail seemed to be heavier than it looked. 

 

Yamaguchi winced when his tail was touched and his face claimed a slightly red shade. He was about to protest but the blonde turned his face to look at the merman.

 

“Shut up”

 

“I’m sorry, Tsukki” 

 

Yamaguchi felt fear once he noticed he had accidentally called the blonde by a nickname but he didn’t react that strongly to it. More like he didn’t seem to even care or mind. 

 

Tsukishima carried Yamaguchi over t the more deep water where the merman could struggle on his own to the even deeper waters. The merman thanked the human who just nodded. 

 

“I hope to see you again” Tsukishima accidentally blurted out which made Yamaguchi blush a bit. He just silently nodded as a reply before disappearing into the depths of the ocean. He felt so happy.

 

**-X-X-X-**

 

Yaku had walked by the coast a bit further than he had intended to go at first. He had promised to help Akaashi with making breakfast for everyone but the ravenette had disappeared. 

 

The short male was also a bit worried of the fact that even Kenma had gone outside so early. He rarely did things like that. He rarely even went outside on his own free will.

 

As Yaku was worrying about his friend, he ended up walking to a cliff that had quite the drop into the deep ocean. He stopped before reaching the edge as he noticed where he had ended up. 

 

The short male was about to turn around to return back to the cottage when he heard laughing and splashing from over the cliff. He went a bit closer to the edge and peeked down. 

 

His eyes met with a shining green tail that seemed to belong to a boy. This tail swished from side to side as the boy laughed. This  _ creature _ happened to look up, locking  _ its _ eyes with Yaku’s. The short male couldn’t form any words at this sight.

 

Suddenly the ground under his hand grumbled. 

 

Yaku felt strong wind as he fell down into the deep dark ocean. The water soon took him in. The power from his hit against the surface started to take an effect as his consciousness seemed to start fading.

 

Something wrapped around his body after his eyes had closed and started lifting him up, back to the surface. Soon he could feel the cool air hitting his wet clothes and skin. The wet clothes made him feel heavy. 

 

Yaku opened his eyes slightly as he felt the air brushing against his face. There was something else touching his face too.

 

“Are you okay?” A loud voice finally woke Yaku for good. He jumped up to sit despite feeling slightly dizzy for doing so. He ended up face to face with another boy who didn’t seem to have any clothes at first glance. 

 

Yaku would have screamed but instead of doing so, he tried to think things logically. The other male seemed to get worried as the other didn’t reply. The short male came into a conclusion, he should reply as this person was most likely the one who saved him. 

 

“I’m alright, thank you” Yaku said with the most calming tone he could muster at the moment. That was when his eyes hit the tail flopping up and down. That same green tail he had seen just a moment ago. 

 

“You are a human right?? What it’s like to have legs?? Is it weird??” The tall male started drowning Yaku with questions. 

 

The short male started to back away but the merman stopped him. 

 

“Are all humans so small??” He asked and suddenly something snapped inside of Yaku’s head. Without even thinking it twice, he kicked the tall male in his stomach with all power he could gather in their position. 

 

Haiba winced and held his stomach while struggling to keep himself from falling to the dry ground. The merman started to chuckle even though he still felt the pain from the kick. 

 

Before he could say anything more about Yaku’s height, the small male had already gotten up and was walking away from the merman. 

 

“W-wait! I can’t get back to the ocean!” Haiba yelled out which successfully made Yaku turn back to look at the merman. 

 

He noticed that the tail of this merman was just slightly touching the water. He realized that this was because the merman had saved him from drowning. Sense of guilt washed over him as he returned to the merman’s side. 

 

“I’m not sure if you can help since you are so small but-”

 

Before Haiba could even finish his sentence he was kicked once again. Yaku continued to kick him over and over again. 

 

“Go back to the ocean already” 

 

“Please be more gentle while helping me!”

 

“I have no interest in doing so”

 

Haiba pouted and he quickly reached out. He grabbed a hold of Yaku’s hand and pulled him down.

 

Yaku landed on him and, because of the annoyance, he lifted his head quickly. This caused their lips to brush against each other. They both looked quite surprised. Yaku looked horrified after realizing what just happened while Haiba was just chuckling happily. 

 

Yaku got up so quickly that caused Haiba to move slightly closer to the ocean from the impact. 

 

“Hey!” Haiba yelled as Yaku ran off but his call was never answered. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meetings at the shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774178) by [yumerikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumerikka/pseuds/yumerikka)




End file.
